55th Air Refueling Squadron
The 55th Air Refueling Squadron (55 ARS) is part of the 97th Air Mobility Wing at Altus Air Force Base, Oklahoma. It is one of two Air Force units that operates the formal Combat Crew Training School and Central Flight Instructor Course for KC-135 Stratotanker aircrew qualification training. Mission The squadron's mission is training of active duty, guard, reserve, and international KC-135 crewmembers.55 ARS Fact Sheet History The 755th Bombardment Squadron had been activated on 1 July 1943, at Wendover Field, Utah. Beginning in 1944, the 755th was stationed at RAF Horsham St. Faith, England. During 1944 and 1945, the 755th flew B-24 combat missions in the European Theater of Operations earning seven campaign streamers and the distinction of being the test squadron for the Army Air Forces' first guided bomb project. The 55th was reactivated on 1 November 1950. It was originally equipped with KB-29M tankers and was assigned to the 55th Strategic Reconnaissance Group at Ramey Air Force Base, Puerto Rico. On 10 October 1952, the squadron moved to Forbes Air Force Base, Kansas, as part of the 55th Strategic Reconnaissance Wing. Two years later, on 16 February 1954, the squadron moved to Lincoln Air Force Base, Nebraska, where it was inactivated two days later. The 55th Air Refueling Squadron was again reactivated on 1 October 1955, and assigned to the 55th Strategic Reconnaissance Wing at Forbes Air Force Base, Kansas, and was re-equipped with KC-97 Stratotanker aircraft. First introduced into the Air Force inventory in 1951, the tanker could fly fast enough to refuel the B-47 bomber, thus providing the Air Force with an intercontinental strike capability. The squadron deployed to Ernest Harmon Air Force Base, Newfoundland, from 31 October through 27 December 1956 in response to the Suez Canal crisis. During this period, the squadron participated in giant simulated combat missions involving 1,000 B-47s and KC-97s, demonstrating the United States' resolve and intercontinental war fighting capability. The deployment was instrumental in the squadron winning an Air Force Outstanding Unit Award for the period July 1956 to November 1957. During the 1959 Strategic Air Command bombing competition, the largest held to date, the 55th again demonstrated its combat readiness by winning the Saunders Trophy as the best air refueling unit in Strategic Air Command. The squadron was inactivated again in 1963. On 28 October 1994, the 55th Air Refueling Squadron was activated as part of the 97th Air Mobility Wing at Altus Air Force Base, Oklahoma. The 55th Air Refueling Squadron is one of only two Air Education and Training Command KC-135R flying training squadrons. The 54th and 55th Air Refueling Squadrons provide KC-135R initial and advanced flight qualification. On 31 March 2009, the 55th Air Refueling Squadron was inactivated. OperationsAFHRA 55 ARS Page *World War II Lineage *755th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) (1943) *755th Bombardment Squadron, Heavy (1943–1945) *755th Bombardment Squadron, Very Heavy (1945–1950) *55th Air Refueling Squadron, Medium (1950–1985) *55th Air Refueling Squadron, Heavy (1985–1994) *55th Air Refueling Squadron (1994–2009) Assignments *458th Bombardment Group (1943–1945) *55th Strategic Reconnaissance Wing (1950–1954, 1955–1963) **Attached: 8th Air Force (31 October - 27 December 1956) *97th Air Mobility Wing (1994–2009) Bases stationed *Wendover Field, Utah (1943) *Gowen Field, Idaho (1943) *Tonopah Army Air Field, Nevada (1943–1944) *RAF Horsham St. Faith, England (1944–1945) *Sioux Falls Army Air Field, Iowa (1945) *Walker Army Air Field, Kansas (1945) *March Field, California (1945) *Ramey Air Force Base, Puerto Rico (1950–1952) *Forbes Air Force Base, Knasas (1952–1954) *Lincoln Air Force Base, Nebraska (1954) *Forbes Air Force Base, Kansas (1955–1963) **Deployed: Ernest Harmon Air Force Base, Newfoundland (31 October - 27 December 1956) *Altus Air Force Base, Oklahoma (1994–2009) Aircraft Operated *B-24 Liberator (1943–1945) *B-29 Superfortress (1945) *KB-29 Superfortress (1950–1954) *KC-97 Stratotanker (1955–1963) *KC-135 Stratotanker (1994–2009) References * *AFHRA 54th Air Refueling Squadron History *54th Air Refueling Squadron Fact Sheet Category:Military units and formations in Oklahoma *AFHRA 55th Air Refueling Squadron History *55th Air Refueling Squadron Fact SheetAir Refueling 0055